


If Only

by NaomiPT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Death, I think some people hate me now?, That's cool- I hate me too, This ends badly for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPT/pseuds/NaomiPT
Summary: Some people say that you should always hold on to hope and, although for the longest time Hank didn't believe in it, he had started to feel hopeful again thanks to Connor. Now faced with a choice, with the life of his best friend on the line, he hopes that he won't choose incorrectly. If only he listened... If only he realised that his hope was going to get him nowhere.Set during the 'Battle for Detroit'





	1. Chapter 1

Inspired by 'thelordeustace' on Tumblr.

He felt the weight of the gun in his hand, but it was nothing compared to the weight that lay on his shoulders at this very point in time. After already losing so much, he couldn't afford to lose anything else. Despite once viewing every android as an enemy, he learned to see Connor as a friend- no- a son. Connor could never replace Cole, but he still acted as a beacon of light through the dark times Hank was facing.

Two androids, perfect copies of one another, stood before him. Statistically, he had a 50/50 chance of getting it right- but he couldn't leave it down to chance... Connor never thought about statistics when it came to saving his life, he shouldn't do the same when it came to Connor's. He had mistaken the fake Connor for the real one once before, but he was not going to get it wrong this time.

"One of you is my partner" he states calmly, a stark contrast to how he is actually feeling on the inside. Fear, confusion, and regret plagued his mind. Recollections of the accident came flooding back- the words 'he's not going to make it' echoed in his head... No- Connor was not Cole, but he wasn't going to share the same fate as him. "The other is a sack of shit. Question is, who is who?"

"What are you doing Hank? I'm the real Connor. Give me the gun and I'll-"

"Don't move!" Hank trained his gun on the head of the Connor that just spoke up. Though he didn't have the intention to shoot at that point in time, he didn't want to give the machine Connor any opportunity to do anything. 

"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know?" The other suggests, Hank pointing the gun at him as he talks. It was a sound plan- the best way to find out which Connor was which would be to question them.

"Uh... Where did we first meet?" Hank questions, moving the gun back to the first Connor.

"Jimmy's Bar. I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."

"He uploaded my memory..." The other Connor states, but his words don't reach Hank. For a moment, he stares at the ground, unable to fully process the situation. His deviancy may have granted him some freedom, but it appears that CyberLife are finding other ways to 'keep him in check'.

"What's my dog's name?" Hank questions, causing Connor to snap out of his dream-like trance.

"Sumo. His name is Sumo."

"I knew that too!"

The questions were supposed to help him understand... they were supposed to help him differentiate between the two, but his questions haven't helped in the slightest. Instead, he is more lost than before- the 'beacon of light' was fading fast, but he still had one question left... One question that he was certain would clear everything up.

"My son, what's his name?" More emotion was clearly noticeable as he said this. All the pain and suffering that he kept to himself over the past 3 years could be heard in that one sentence.

One Connor hesitated, at a complete loss for words... But Hank didn't notice it. He tried to remember, but everything was a blur. He had been killed so many times and brought back so many times that he was starting to lose count... and it appears that some of his memories went with him. The answer was on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't quite find it. For a brief moment, he held some hope that his replica wouldn't know either-

"Cole. His name was Cole" the other answers. 

-But hope was a pointless thing to have in this world. The world didn't care who you were or how much 'hope' you held on to- the outcome is always going to be the same. Perhaps CyberLife wanted this- giving Connor hope just to rip it away at the last moment. As he moves his brown eyes to focus on the Lieutenant, he just about manages to force a smile, but Hank doesn't see this. Too fuelled by hatred and too blinded by pain, Hank pulls the trigger, sending Connor to a void of nothingness.

"Y'know... I've learned a since I've met you, Connor. Maybe there's something to this... Maybe you really are alive. Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place. Go ahead, do what you've got to do." Satisfied, Hank begins to make his exit, allowing for the remaining Connor to do what he came here for.

"Hank?" The android questions, causing Hank to stop in his tracks and turn around. Running up with open arms, Connor wraps himself around Hank. "Thank you."

Though it takes a few seconds for Hank to understand what's going on, he soon returns the hug. He was fine for things to stay like this... He wanted things to stay like this- Connor was family... Connor was-

Something cold presses against Hank's back, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and widen his eyes in alarm. Looking at the Connor that stood before him, he soon noticed that he- that _it-_ stared back with cold, dead eyes. "Thank you for everything"

He was wrong.

There was no more beacon.

No more light.

Only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Apologies if this isn't great. I couldn't get to sleep, so I ended up writing this at 2AM in the morning... As a result, it will probably sound weird in places. I also realise that this is incredibly short, but hopefully someone will like it ;;


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even shorter, my bad ;; But this is just a short follow up to the events in Chapter 1.  
> 'Hank #2' is Connor.

Sumo sat at the door, wagging his tail in time to the clock in the kitchen. Hank usually arrived home far earlier, but the large dog wasn't concerned- though his human usually came home before dark, on the occasions where Hank came home late, he'd get more food and extra fuss. There was also that other person- Hank #2- who saved Hank #1 once. Despite Sumo nuzzling Hank #1, he wouldn't wake up, but Hank #2 saved the day. Hank #2 was especially good at petting his head; he hoped that both of them would show up. Everything was fine. 

More time passed, but that just meant more food. All he had to do was continue to be a good boy and the two Hanks would be proud of him- he'd get a lot of praise for guarding their territory. Though he was certain that he had never been alone for this long before, he continued to wag his tail. Everything was fine. 

Two figures came to the door, causing Sumo to yap with glee, his behaviour reverting back to that of a puppy. He chased his tail as he heard the sound of the door being unlocked- he knew that he had been a good, and due to how much time had passed, he may even be taken out on a walk. Perhaps they would go to the park, and Sumo would continue to get the stick that the other two carried on dropping. The Hanks were clumsy, but he always got belly rubs for returning it. Yes- Sumo quite liked the thought of going to the park. Everything was fine. 

"Sumo-" 

He pauses... This voice does not belong to either of the Hanks. Neither of them smelled or looked like one of the Hanks either. He jumped back slightly as one of the figures walked towards him, but he was too late. The figure grabbed him by the collar, tugging on it as they tried to pull him away. This wasn't right... he had to wait for one of the Hanks- he'd take either of them right now. Shaking his head around furiously, he manages to free himself from his captor. Now all that was left was to find Hank #1 or Hank #2- one of them had to be nearby, and he had to tell them about the intruders. 

 **Everything was going to be fine.**  

Bounding out of the door, he runs into the street, sniffing around for one of them. The scent of food entered his nostrils, but he shook it off- the Hanks would feed him when they got back. He continues to sniff for what feels like a long time, but he soon smells it- both of the Hanks were close. 

 **Everything was going to be fine.**  

Running to the source, he barks happily- Hank #2 was walking down the street. Their behaviour was slightly odd, usually Hank #2 would pet on sight, but he was certain that the petting would come soon... all he had to do was bring him to the house and show the intruders. The only question that remained was where Hank #1 was. He could smell him still, right next to Hank #2, but he couldn't see him. He cocks his head to the side slightly, whimpering as he did so- his nose would never deceive him, so something was clearly wrong. Deciding to inform Hank #2 of his findings, he begins to jump wildly in front of them. 

 **Everything was going to be fine?**  

"Useless mutt" 'Hank #2' mutters, pushing Sumo out of the way, furthering the confusion. He smells like Hank #2, he looks like Hank #2, but he doesn't sound like Hank #2. Staring at his paws for a few seconds, Sumo finds the only possible explanation- clearly this was an imposter, and Sumo wasn't going to stand for an imposter. As the fake Hank #2 crosses the road, Sumo runs after him... 

But he never catches him. 

The sound of something screeching. 

Bright lights...

The slight whiff of food.

And then darkness. 

 

Nothing was fine. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an awful person...


End file.
